Protection
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Oneshot][Brotherly Fluff] "Don't worry, I'll protect you". Those words can change someone's entire outlook on somehow else, no?


**Disclaimer:**_I don't own InuYasha or etc_

:D I wrote this story for Heavens' picture over on deviantART. Anyways, I listened to the song 'Blue and Yellow' by The Used the entire time I was writing this. Sidenote, my story doesn't mention Sesshomaru's fluff-tail-thing becuase the picture doesn't show it and I tried to copy the picture. So, enjoy it to your agsty/brotherly fluffy hearts content xD

**EDIT:** I have been informed that Sesshomaru is OOC in this story and I need to mention, he is supposed to be OOC. I was currently trying to work out exactly how I want to write the companion piece to this explaining Sesshomaru actions. (Might take me a while, lazy fuck that I am -sigh-)

* * *

"Inuyasha!. He doesn't have a jewel shard, let's just leave!" Kagome yelled, her bow ready to fire as she tried to target the quickly moving mothdemon. It was true, this demon didn't even have a jewel shard for all he had a humaniod form. And the only reason, she thought, they were attacked was because of those other two mothdemons, apparently kin of this one, that Inuyasha had slew. As it were, Inuyasha was having a hard time avoiding Himaru's -the mothdemon- blade. 

"That is beside the point, this damned moth thinks it can kill me and I'm here to prove him wrong!" Inuyasha yelled back, grunting in exertion as he brought Tetsusiaga up to parry Himaru's blade once again.

Miroku stood next to Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara, his hand sporting the WindTunnel twitched. 'Damnit all to hell, if only Inuyasha would back off and I could suck this moth up with my WindTunnel' he thought, gritting his teeth as they all continued to watch the battle.

"Hahahahahaha!. Look at the _mighty_ Inuyasha now!" Himaru crowed as he swung his blade down faster then Inuyasha could bring Tetsusiaga up.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, this couldn't be how it ended. Inuyasha couldn't be killed!. But as her mind started to tell her Inuyasha was as good as dead, something no one expected happened. A blast of blue energy shot from the treeline, knocking into Himaru's blade.

The mothdemon blinked in surprise. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded, attacking Inuyasha once more.

Inuyasha, however had a different idea as he smirked. "Let's see exactly how fast you are!" he snarled as he pushed off and darted off, Himaru hot on his trail. The fighting pair gone before the humans present could react.

"He was too fast, I couldn't open my WindTunnel" Miroku muttered.

Shippo had something else to say. "What was that energy, where did it come from?".

"I don't know, but it looked really familier" Sango answered, "Kirara".

The firecat squealed as she changed size, waiting for them to mount on her back.

**V-V-V**

"Come on Himaru, you are faster then this" Inuyasha taunted as he darted through the treetops, an increasingly angerier mothdemon darting after him.

"Silent you insolent cur and face your death!" Himaru roared at the inuhanyou, slicing off many treetops as he ran. He was getting tired of this cur and it seems he had someone powerful protecting him, so he had to hurry up and kill the murderer of his kin. After all, it was what his brothers deserved, getting murdered by this... mutt.

Inuyasha however had no intention of stopping, he was leading Himaru somewhere where he could kill the damned moth. Granted, he might have more moths come after him, but that wasn't that big of an issue to him. He was however, rather interested in where that beam of energy had come from, what kind of demon would try to protect him?. Most wanted him dead and would have just watched in amusment as Himaru slew him, but this unknown one had helped him.

Himaru took advantage of Inuyasha's slight reduce in speed as he pondered and slashed, cackling as he did so. Inuyasha whipped around, waiting for the bite of metal through his flesh. He knew he couldn't unsheath Tetsusiaga in time, so he figured he could play dead and leave after Himaru did.

A blur of white knocked into Inuyasha and caused the hanyou to fall from the tree as Himaru's blade sliced deeply into the side of the newcomer. The moth snarled and lashed out, his claws digging across the other demon's left eye, causing him to cry out.

Inuyasha was dazed and all he saw was a demon dressed in white attacking Himaru despite his own injures. The moth didn't live much long. Then the white demon dropped to the forest floor and moved towards Inuyasha, pulling the hanyou against him in a fierce and urgent hug. As if this was the last time they would meet. But... how was that, he didn't know this demon, did he?.

"Don't worry" the demon said softly, resting his chin on Inuyasha's head, his right hand smoothing Inuyasha's hair shakily. Inuyasha could feel the blood dripping onto his head from some unseen wound and the wet warmth from the torso wound.

Blinking twice to clear his vision, what met his gaze was not what he expected. Red cloth adorned with a trio of flowers, silver spiked shoulder armor and silverly-white hair. "Sesshomaru!" he said in shock.

Sesshomaru's grip tighten. Then it loosened, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Sesshomaru sank to his knees, taking Inuyasha with him as he was still holding onto his little brother.

"What the fuck, let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, trying to pull away, putting his hand on the elder demon's chest to help him try and push away. But the inuhanyou's fingertips landed on the... hole in Sesshomaru's side, inflicted by Himaru's blade. 'That attack was meant for me' he thought in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Sesshomaru whispered brokenly. Inuyasha felt a shallow rise and fall of his chest, heard the sound of blood spilling from the wound in his brother's side. The inuyoukai's eyes were shut as blood fell in small streams from his left eye and his mouth, a soft smile out of place but still there. And Inuyasha saw that as he glanced up at his elder brother's face

Inuyasha gritted his teeth "How the fuck are you gonna do that if you are dead?".

Sesshomaru didn't answer him, just continued holding him gently as more blood exited his body.

"Damnit you bastard, answer me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I succeeded this time and you wouldn't die, you are too strong for that... just like father" Sesshomaru said, coughing at the end of his statement.

Inuyasha for once had nothing to say in return, his right hand moving up to grip Sesshomaru's left arm. 'Another replacment for the one I removed' he thought suddenly. Shoving that away, he recalled something he had just said. _"How the fuck are you gonna do that if you are dead?". _Sesshomaru was dying, his nose told him as much. "You're too much of a bastard to die and you have the Western Lands and that little human girl to take care off" Inuyasha said urgently, though he knew not why he was so urgent.

"The Western Lands and Rin do not need me".

Inuyasha would have bared his teeth, if not for the fact he was fighting back sobs, his eyes welling up with tears. Sesshomaru was dying. That wasn't supposed to happen, he didn't want Sesshomaru dead no matter what he said. Maybe knocked down a few pegs, but not dead. "I'm going to hold you to that protecting me thing, which means you are going to live you asshole".

That said, he grabbed at the hilt of Tensiega, remembering what Totousi has said about the fang-blade his brother carried. It could heal.

"Don't, it will-" Sesshomaru's warning was swallowed up by a spasm of pain, his breathing becoming more ragged.

"It will heal you so we can keep fighting, I use our spars to hone my skills. And as I said, I'm going to hold you to what you said" Inuyasha said as he jerked away from Sesshomaru finally, Tensiega resting in his hands.

Taking off-guard by Inuyasha's sudden movement, the inyoukai slumped to the ground, trying to catch his breath from the impact with the ground. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and swung the blade, hoping it would work. Before his eyes, he watched the literal hole in Sesshomaru's side stop bleeding and close up, though the wounded eye remained unhealed. 'Maybe this works from worst to... less worst wounds' Inuyasha thought as he crouched down.

A faint smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips as he sat up, grimacing slightly. Not in pain truly, but more expecting of pain. Phantom pain was the proper term for it. Reaching out, he snagged Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him into another hug, tears mixing with the blood that still dripped down his face. Inuyasha once again felt tears well in his eyes as he sat there, safe and protected in his brother's grasp. (A/N: First person to even **suggest** this is shounen-ai or yaoi will be shot)


End file.
